Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi
}} ; URL accedida el 13 de julio de 2008 |estado = CompletaDark Horse website |numeros = 35of the Jedi'' en www.darkhorse.com; URL accedida el 8 de abril de 2008 |hideg = |era = Era de la Antigua RepúblicaLeland Chee discute sobre las eras de Star Wars; URL accedida el 8 de abril de 2008 |timeline = 5.000 ABY–3.986 ABYThe New Essential Chronology }} Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi, abreviado como TotJ, es una serie de cómics compuesta por ocho arcos narrativos, todos publicados por Dark Horse Comics. El primer arco narrativo, titulado Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, fue escrito por el veterano autor de Star Wars Tom Veitch, y fue parte de la primera serie de cómics, que eventualmente se hizo conocida como Knights of the Old Republic. Veitch escribió los dos siguientes arcos narrativos, The Saga of Nomi Sunrider y The Freedon Nadd Uprising, y fue el co-autor del cuarto arco narrativo, Dark Lords of the Sith, con su compañero autor Kevin J. Anderson. Con la exitosa terminación de Dark Lords of the Sith, Anderson continuó la serie de TotJ como el único escritor, ya que Veitch decidió no continuar escribiendo para la serie. Anderson escribió los dos últimos arcos narrativos de la historia, involucrando al protagonista principal Ulic Qel-Droma, completando The Sith War en 1996 y Redemption en 1998. En los años entre la escritura de The Sith War y Redemption, Anderson fue pionero en otros dos arcos narrativos, ambos teniendo lugar 1.000 años antes de las otras historias de TotJ, e introduciendo a los lectores los eventos relacionados con la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. Situados durante la Era de la Antigua República, seis de los ocho arcos narrativos de Tales of the Jedi tienen lugar en la época de los eventos conocidos colectivamente como la Gran Guerra Sith, un conflicto instigado por las fuerzas Sith con el objetivo de dominar la galaxia. Estas seis historias se centran nominalmente en el Caballero Jedi transformado en Lord Sith Ulic Qel-Droma, su interés amoroso Nomi Sunrider, y un elenco de personajes secundarios, incluyendo al hermano de Ulic Cay Qel-Droma. De igual forma, el Jedi caído Exar Kun, aparecido por primera vez en Dark Lords of the Sith, se transformaría en un Señor Oscuro de los Sith y declararía la guerra a la República Galáctica y la Orden Jedi. Los dos arcos narrativos restantes, The Golden Age of the Sith y The Fall of the Sith Empire, tienen lugar en el año 5.000 ABY y giran alrededor del Lord Sith ]Naga Sadow y sus proyectos para invadir el espacio de la República mediante la manipulación de los hermanos Daragon, Gav y Jori. La saga de Tales of the Jedi también incluyó varias producciones que no fueron cómics, como Tales of the Jedi Companion, un libro de consulta para Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game de West End Games, y dos dramas de audio diferentes basados en varios cómics de TotJ. Tales of the Jedi fue la inspiración para la popular serie de videojuegos Caballeros de la Antigua República, y un cómic puente ha sido publicado por Dark Horse Comics. Concepción Producción Personajes principales Ulic Qel-Droma left|150px Ulic Qel-Droma is the main protagonist for five of the eight Tales of the Jedi story arcs. First mentioned in the endnotes of Dark Empire 5: Emperor Reborn,Dark Empire 5: Emperor Reborn endnotes the character of Ulic Qel-Droma was expanded upon by writer Tom Veitch in the first story arc of the TotJ comic series, where Qel-Droma was introduced as a Jedi-in-training. Veitch took Qel-Droma through numerous battles and experiences in this initial comic-appearance,Tales of the Jedi: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon and would resume his story in the third story arc, entitled The Freedon Nadd Uprising. Working in conjunction with artist Tony Akins, Veitch continued the chronicle of Qel-Droma, in which he and his fellow Jedi Knights would fight against the spirit of Freedon Nadd, a former Dark Lord of the Sith.Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising Eventually, Veitch teamed up with fellow author Kevin J. Anderson, and together would propel Qel-Droma, along with many other TotJ characters, into the next story arc, Dark Lords of the Sith. It was during the writing of this story arc that Ulic Qel-Droma began his fall to the dark side of the Force; eventually, in the last issue of the Dark Lords of the Sith, Veitch and Anderson decided that Qel-Droma would be anointed a Sith Lord, and apprenticed to Exar Kun, a character created by Anderson who was also a fallen-Jedi who joined the Sith.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith With the conclusion of Dark Lords of the Sith, Anderson would continue the story of Qel-Droma in the fifth TotJ story arc, The Sith War.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War After completing The Sith War, Anderson chose to work in a close partnership with artist Christian Gossett to produce Redemption, the final story arc to feature Qel-Droma. This story arc told of both the redemption and death of Ulic Qel-Droma.Tales of the Jedi: Redemption Nomi Sunrider left|150px The character of Nomi Sunrider was created by Tom Veitch, and initially drawn by artist Janine Johnston for the first issue of The Saga of Nomi Sunrider. This story arc introduced Sunrider as a Force-sensitive, along with various other core TotJ characters, and told the story of her road to Jedi Knighthood.Tales of the Jedi: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider Tom Veitch would eventually comment that he always harbored a "soft spot" for Sunrider, and with regards to her character he had "…wanted to do at least one Jedi character with complex emotions and motivations." Using this frame of thinking, Veitch continued his work with Sunrider when he was contracted by Dark Horse Comics to write a forty-eight page graphic novel to build off his work done on previous TotJ stories. The end product was The Freedon Nadd Uprising, which allowed Veitch to bring the characters of Ulic Qel-Droma and Sunrider together in preparation for future TotJ stories and tales, and allowed him to continue building a network of complex characters like he had always envisioned. The story of Sunrider continued throughout the story arcs Dark Lords of the Sith, The Sith War, and finally Redemption. By the time of Redemption, Sunrider's character had been styled into the leader of the Jedi Order,Power of the Jedi Sourcebook and it was in this story arc that author Kevin J. Anderson portrayed the Conclave on Exis Station, which was led by Sunrider. Odan-Urr left|150px Odan-Urr first appeared in issue three, titled Descent to the Dark Side, of the Dark Lords of the Sith story arc as a Jedi Master and leader of the Jedi convocation during the time of the Great Sith War. Co-created by Tom Veitch, Kevin J. Anderson, and Christian Gossett, Odan-Urr first appeared as a millennium-old Jedi Master who presided over the Conclave on Deneba. Eventually, following the conclusion of The Sith War line of comics, Anderson would write two more TotJ story arcs which would feature a young Odan-Urr as one of the central characters. These two story arcs, The Golden Age of the Sith and The Fall of the Sith Empire, take place 1,000 years prior to the events already expanded in the previous TotJ stories, and provide details surrounding the back story for Odan-Urr in which he takes part in the Great Hyperspace War. Within these two story arcs, Odan-Urr was portrayed as a battle-shy Jedi Knight who was more interested in studying Jedi lore than using his Force talents in the field.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith However, readers eventually witnessed the transformation of this shy Jedi Knight into one of the leading figures of the Orden Jedi.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire The character of Odan-Urr was later expanded upon in various non-''TotJ'' works, where his story would continue. Details would be written about how he clarified and refined the Jedi Code, where his version of the Code was used for almost 4,000 years, right up until the Gran Purga Jedi.Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook Naga Sadow left|150px El Lord Sith Naga Sadow fue creado por Kevin J. Anderson, y apareció por primera vez en un flashback en el fascículo uno del arco narrativo Dark Lords of the Sith. Este fascículo, titulado Masters and Students of the Force, mostraba a Sadow como un humano y estableciendo que era un Sith pura sangre; su aparición sería luego cambiada por Anderson para reflejar su herencia sith durante la escritura de The Golden Age of the Sith, contradiciendo así la representación original de Sadow. The Golden Age of the Sith, escrita por Anderson, detallaría los eventos antes de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, una guerra librada contra la República Galáctica e instigada por Sadow. Al proveerle Lucasfilm Ltd. la libertad para escribir las historias que quisiera, Anderson creó una historia de fondo completa para Sadow, expandiendo la breve mención que el personaje había tenido en las primeras páginas de Masters and Students of the Force, y escribiendo una detallada explicación del auge y caída de Sadow y del Imperio Sith. The Golden Age of the Sith detalló los eventos que vieron a Sadow usurpando el manto de Señor Oscuro de los Sith y armar una guerra civil contra el también Lord Sith Ludo Kressh. Tras eventualmente derrotar a Kressh, Sadow manipuló a dos jóvenes fugitivos de la República, Gav y Jori Daragon, para ayudarlo en la brutal, aunque breve, guerra contra la República. Los esfuerzos de Sadow para derribar a la República serían detallados en el arco narrativo The Fall of the Sith Empire, que también narró la derrota de Sadow y su exilio a la cuarta luna de Yavin. Freedon Nadd left|150px El personaje de Freedon Nadd, un Jedi caído que se convirtió en Señor Oscuro de los Sith, fue creado por por Tom Veitch para usarlo como un catalizador en el primer arco narrativo de TotJ, Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon. En este arco narrativo, fue la tumba y el cuerpo momificado de Nadd los que actuaron como agentes de lad acciones del lado oscuro de la Casa Real de Onderon, más específicamente la Reina Amanoa. Veitch continuaría esta historia durante su escritura de The Freedon Nadd Uprising, el tercer arco narrativo de TotJ, en el cual la historia estuvo centrada alrededor de un culto del lado oscuro en Onderon que adoraba a Nadd. Más adelante, el personaje de Nadd sería influyente en el proyecto en conjunto entre Veitch y Anderson Dark Lords of the Sith. En este arco narrativo, el espíritu de Nadd fue usado para ayudar a propeler a Exar Kun hacia los caminos del lado oscuro hasta convertirse en un Lord Sith. El espíritu de Nadd eventualmente sería destruido por Kun en Yavin 4, poniendo un fin efectivo a su historia en TotJ. Sin embargo, el personaje de Nadd y su historia de fondo serían expandidas en varios libros de referencia''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' y libros de consulta,The Dark Side Sourcebook así como en novelas.Darth Bane: Rule of Two Exar Kun left|150px El personaje de Exar Kun fue concebido por primera vez por Kevin J. Anderson para su serie de novelas The Jedi Academy Trilogy, donde apareció como un espíritu empeñado en recuperar el poder que una vez había tenido como un Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Durante el curso de la escritura de estas novelas, Anderson y Tom Veitch se encontraron comunicándose sí. Durante el curso de sus conversaciones se reveló el rol que el personaje de Kun tendría en The Jedi Academy Trilogy, y se consideró que la historia de fondo de Kun encajaría perfecto con la historia que Veitch había elaborado para la serie de cómics Tales of the Jedi. Mientras Anderson trabajaba en la historia de Kun para su trilogía de noevlas, tanto Veitch como Anderson fueron autores del arco narrativo de TotJ titulado Dark Lords of the Sith, que explicaba cómo Kun fue un Jedi caído que decidió saciar su curiosidad sobre el lado oscuro buscando antiguos artefactos Sith. Eventualmente, Kun se proclamó Señor Oscuro de los Sith, e hizo llevar el ya en marcha conflicto galáctico hasta nuevas alturas. Bajo la pluma de Anderson, el personaje de Kun fue derrotado en el arco narrativo The Sith War, y reforzó los hechos establecidos en The Jedi Academy Trilogy de cómo Kun, y eventualmente su espíritu, quedá atrapado en el templo massassi de Yavin 4. Gav Daragon left|150px Gav Daragon es uno de los personajes principales, junto con su hermana Jori, de los dos arcos narrativos de Kevin J. Anderson The Golden Age of the Sith y The Fall of the Sith Empire. La primera aparición de Gav fue en el fascículo cero de The Golden Age of the Sith, titulado Conquest and Unification, en el cual su hermana y él fueron forzados a aceptar el hecho de que su padres habían sido asesinados durante la etapa final de las Guerras de Unificación. A lo largo del arco narrativo Golden Age of the Sith, Anderson llevó al personaje de Gav en un viaje que abarcó nuevos mundos y nuevos personajes. Huyendo de las autoridades, Gav y su hermana hicieron un salto ciego al hiperespacio y terminaron en el centro del Imperio Sith, en el medio de una lucha por el poder entre Naga Sadow y Ludo Kressh. Usando el personaje de Gav como un catalizador de la acción, la historia de Anderson ubicaría a Gav del lado de los Sith, mientras que a Jori se le permitiría escapar de vuelta a la República. Tras el final de Golden Age of the Sith, Anderson escribió The Fall of the Sith Empire para continuar la historia de Gav y los otros personajes previamente introducidos. A lo largo del arco narrativo The Fall of the Sith Empire, Gav ignorantemente probaría ser un peón para el Señor Oscuro de los Sith, Naga Sadow, y una pieza clave en ayudar al estallido de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. Gav eventualmente fue asesinado tras haber cambiado de bando y ayudado a la República a derrotar a las fuerzas Sith de Sadow. Jori Daragon left|150px El personaje de Jori Daragon, como el de su hermano Gav, fue creado por Kevin J. Anderson para sus arcos narrativos épicos The Golden Age of the Sith y The Fall of the Sith Empire. La primera aparición de Jori fue en Conquest and Unification, fascículo cero del arco narrativo The Golden Age of the Sith, y se convirtió en una de las figuras centrales en estos dos arcos narrativos. Hija de Hok y Timar Daragon, Jori y su hermano quedaron huérfanos cuando sus padres murieron durante la Batalla de Kirrek, mientras corrían para reabastecer el ejército de la Emperatriz Teta.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification Junto con el personaje de su hermano Gav, el personaje de Jori fue usado por Anderson como un vehículo para ayudar a empujar los eventos de la historia de The Golden Age of the Sith hasta el clímax. Habiéndose los dos metido en problemas financieros, Jori ayudó a su hermano a robar la nave de ellos, que había sido confiscada por las autoridades, para establecer un curso al azar de coordenadas e intetar encontrar una ruta desconocida del hiperespacio que los hiciera ricos.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 1: Into the Unknown Sin embargo, su búsqueda los llevaría al centro del Imperio Sith, donde fueron hechos prisioneros por los Lores Sith.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord Eventualmente, a Jori se le permitió escapar del Imperio Sith, y sin saberlo guió a las fuerzas Sith de Naga Sadow de vuelta a la República, haciendo estallar así la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12 Jori demostraría ser instrumental para ayudar a derrotar a las fuerzas Sith de Sadow, a pesar de la muerte de su hermano. Resúmenes de los arcos narrativos ''The Golden Age of the Sith'' En el año 5.000 ABY, en el sistema Koros, un conflicto conocido como las Guerras de Unificación está en marcha en un esfuerzo de unificar a los siete mundos localizados en ese sistema. La tentativa principal es dirigida por la Emperatriz Teta, líder de las fuerzas de Koros Mayor, que están luchando contra varios ejércitos de otros planetas del sistema Koros. Para ayudar a Teta en su lucha por la unificación, el Caballero Jedi Odan-Urr es enviado por el Maestro Jedi Ooroo para brindar su apoyo a las fuerzas de Koros Mayor. Tras arribar a la ciudad de Cinnagar, localizada en Koros Mayor, Odan-Urr es instrumental al ayudar a derrotar a los ejércitos del último planeta en ofrecer resistencia—el planeta Kirrek. Utilizando una técnica de la Fuerza conocida como meditación de batalla, que había aprendido durante sus estudios en Ossus, Odan-Urr ayuda a desmoralizar a las fuerzas enemigas, permitiéndole así a sus ejércitos una victoria casi sin derramar sangre. Habiendo a perdido a sus padres en las Guerras de Unificacións, dos hermanos sensibles a la Fuerza, Gav y Jori Daragon, consiguen comprar una nave, el Rompestrellas 12, que les había pertenecido a sus fallecidos padres. Usando su nave recién adquirida, los hermanos Daragon se disponen a amasar una fortuna mediante la realización de mapas con nuevas hiperrutas. Sin embargo, en el curso de sus aventuras, Gav y Jori se encuentran con Ssk Kahorr, un lord mercante que pierde una fortuna al utilizar una de las rutas recientemente organizadas por los Darago. Debido a estos, el dúo es destituido y se quedan sin nave. Tras robar el confiscado Rompestrellas 12 de su hangar en el negocio de Aarrba, los hermanos planean establecer unas coordenadas del hiperespacio completamente al azar para escapar de las autoridades, saltando hacia lugares desconocidos. Eventualmente, el salto al azar de los hermanos los deja en órbita alrededor del planeta Korriban, donde una procesión funeraria está siendo llevada a cabo en homenaje a Marka Ragnos, un Señor Oscuro de los Sith fallecido. Antes del arribo de los Daragon, los Lores Sith Naga Sadow y Ludo Kressh habían tenido un duelo para determinar quién sería el siguiente Señor Oscuro de los Sith reinante. Sin embargo, el espíritu de Ragnos aparece, y les advierte a los Lores Sith que una nueva amenaza está sobre ellos y deben estar preparados. Al aterrizar su nave en las afueras de la procesión, Gav y Jori son inmediatamente hechos prisioneros porque creen que son espías. A través de una serie de eventos puestos en acción por el Lord Sith Naga Sadow, los Daragon son involuntariamente usados como peones para ayudar aún más a los propios planes de Sadow para obtener el poder absoluto del Imperio Sith.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire [[Archivo:Tojtgas1cover.jpg|thumb|200px|Portada del fascículo 0 de Golden Age of the Sith.]] Llevando a sus prisioneros al mundo fortaleza de Ziost, los Lores Sith se reúnen para discutir sobre los Daragon y su verdadero propósito en Korriban. Tras un largo debate entre los presentes, se decide que la amenaza potencial que Gav y Jori representan es demasiado grand, y van a ser ejecutados para prevenir que la República sepa sobre los Sith. Sin embargo, Naga Sadow, considerando que Gav y Jori Daragon poseen la clave que él necesita para expandir el Imperio Sith, envía a uno de sus guerreros massassi para recuperar las armas de los prisioneros del Rompestrellas 12, desarrollando un plan a través del cual él tomaría el control usando mentiras y traiciones. Como tal, Sadow comienza a poner en marcha eventos que tendrán consecuencias duraderas en el Imperio Sith. Utilizando solo a sus leales guerreros massassi, Sadow consigue liberar a Gav y Jori de sus celdas. Como parte de su plan, Sadow y sus guerreros matan a un número de guardias massassi, junto con el Lord Sith Simus. Ubicando en la escena del asesinato de Simus un bláster de la República que había conseguido, Sadow eficazmente siembra las semillas necesarias para que los Lores Sith crean que la República es responsable por el escape de los Daragon y los varios asesinatos que han tenido lugar. Tras su "escape" de la prisión de Ziost, Gav y Jori sin enviados a fortaleza personal de Sadow en la luna Khar Shian. Mientras tanto, Sadow, junto con otros Lores Sith, es convocado en Ziost para una reunión de emergencia para discutir acerca de los prisioneros desaparecidos y los asesinatos ocurridos. La mayor parte de los otros Lores Sith están indecisos sobre qué hacer, y riñas comienzan a aparecer entre varias facciones. Durante el caos y la confusión de la reunión, Sadow aprovecha la oportunidad y reclama el título vacante de Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Creyendo que el liderazgo es ahora necesario ante los peligros presentes, la mayor parte de los otros Lores Sith reconocen a Sadow como el nuevo Señor Oscuro, jurando así lealtad a él. Sin embargo, el rival de Sadow, Ludo Kressh, y aquellos leales a él, se rehúsan a aceptar que Sadow sea el nuevo Señor Oscuro, tomando por asalto la reunión''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' Considerando que la primera fase de su plan está dando frutos, Naga Sadow les ordena a sus guerreros massassi recuperar el Rompestrellas 12 del hangar de Ziost, e instalar un rastreador secreto en la nave. Sadow luego viaja a su fortaleza señuelo en Khar Delba, donde Jori Daragon ha sido transportada. A través de los diseños propios de Sadow, Ludo Kressh descubre que el nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith es quien está realmente detrás del escape de los prisioneros, además del asesinato de Simus. Junto con los Lores Sith que lo apoyaron, Horak-mul y Dor Gal-ram, Kressh prepara a su flota para un ataque contra la fortaleza de Sadow en Khar Delba. Habiendo arribado a Khar Delba, las naves de Kressh comienzan un bombardeo hacia la aparentemente indefensa fortaleza.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord Durante las etapas iniciales del ataque, Sadow es capaz de convencer a Jori Daragon de que ella debe regresar a la República antes de que la fortaleza sea destruida. Reluctante a dejar a Gav, Jori acepta irse cuando Sadow le muestra una holograbación que muestra a su hermano diciéndole que estarán juntos nuevamente, un día pronto. Tras el salto al hiperespacio de Jori, Sadow activa su predispuesta trampa hacia la flota atacante de Ludo Kressh. Sin que Kressh lo supiera, Sadow había escondido previamente a su flota en el lado oscuro de Khar Shian. Llamando a sus fuerzas a la acción, éstas son capaces de cercar a las flotas combinadas de Kressh. En estos momentos Sadow envía una orden a los guerreros massassi en las naves de Horak-mul y Don Gal-ram, ordenándoles matar a los Lores Sith. Con los asesinatos completos, los guerreros massassi entonces abren fuego desde su nave en las naves de Ludo Kressh. Dándose cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido, a Kressh no le queda otra opción que retirarse del combate. Con su poder firmemente establecido, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Naga Sadow prepara sus ejércitos para una invasión al espacio de la República, pretendiendo utilizar el rastreador oculto que había sido puesto en el Rompestrellas 12. ''The Fall of the Sith Empire'' Habiendo arribado de vuelta a Koros Mayor, Jori Daragon intenta contactar a las autoridades locales para advertirles de los planes de invasión del Imperio Sith. Sin embargo, ella es rápidamente arrestada por las fuerzas planetarias, sus advertencias son vistas como mentiras, y el Rompestrellas 12 es entregado a Ssk Kahorr como compensación por sus pérdidas por haber utilizado una de las rutas hiperespaciales de los Daragon.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 1: Desperate Measures Como castigo por los crímenes suyos y de su hermano, Jori Daragon es sentenciada a trabajar en el mundo colonia de Ronika. Sin embargo, no mucho después de haber arribado al planeta prisión, Jori escapa tras liberarse de sus guardias, y roba una lanzadera de mineral cercana. Creyendo que es su deber informar a la Emperatriz Teta y a los Jedi sobre sus experiencias en el Imperio Sith, Jori consigue volar en la lanzadera robada hacia el palacio real en Cinnagar, y también logra infiltrarse en el salón del trono. Aunque la Emperatriz Teta en un principio es escéptica con respecto a la información, el Caballero Jedi Odan-Urr confirma los relatos de Jori debido a las llamativas semejanzas con las visiones que él ha estado teniendo sobre una guerra inminente con los Sith.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 2: Forces in Collision [[Archivo:Tojtfse5cover.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Portada del fascículo 5 de The Fall of the Sith Empire.]] Mientras tanto, la flota de invasión Sith ingresa al espacio de la República e inmediatamente comienza a realizar varios ataques, incluyendo una invasión a la capital de la República, Coruscant. Bajo la dirección de varios Jedi, incluyendo a Memit Nadill, Tuknatan y Sonam-Ha'ar, las fuerzas terrestres de la República son capaces de montar una defensa apresurada contra los enjambres de legiones de soldados massassi y bestias de guerra que habían aterrizado en el planeta. Dándose cuenta que los Sith son demasiados en número, Nadill le ordena a las fuerzas de los Jedi y la República con él que se retiren al Salón del Senado, donde reúne a los defensores para un combate final contra los invasores. Coincidiendo con el ataque en Coruscant, las fuerzas de Sadow concentran sus esfuerzos en otros mundos claves de la República, incluyendo el planeta Koros Mayor. Las fuerzas Sith que invaden Koros Mayor son temporalmente detenidas, mientras Teta lanza su ejército entero al combate. Dándose cuenta de que otro grupo de la invasión Sith tiene como objetivo el planeta Kirrek, también en el sistema Koros, Odan-Urr deja a Teta y, junto con su Maestro Ooroo, toma el mando de la defensa en Kirrek. Mientras tanto, en Kirrek, la Emperatriz Teta accede a reclutar la ayuda de los prisioneros capturados durante las anteriores Guerras de Unificación, y les permite a estos rebeldes unirse a su defensa contra las fuerzas invasoras Sith.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 3: First Encounter Observando la devastación y lucha causadas por la invasión de Sadow, Gav Daragon finalmente se da cuenta de que él ha sido simplemente un peón para el Señor Oscuro de los Sith desde el comienzo. Entendiendo que solo él es capaz de detener la invasión de Sadow, Daragon, que había sido nombrado comandante por Sadow, usa las armas de su nave contra la esfera de meditación, dodne el Lord Sith ha estado utilizando meditación de batalla para influenciar la guerra. Inmediatamente después del ataque de Daragon, Sadow pierde su concentración en la Fuerza, causando que el ejército Sith en Coruscant simplemente se desvanezca hacia la nada. Dándose cuenta de que una vasta porción de la fuerza atacante es meramente una ilusión, Nadill y los otros comandantes logran inspirar a los defensores para hacer retroceder, y eventualmente derrotar, a las fuerzas Sith restantes.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 4: The Dogs of War Deseando ver que las legiones Sith sobrevivientes son destruidas, Daragon transmite las coordenadas del núcleo de la flota de Sadow, incluyendo su esfera de meditación, a las flotas de la Emperatriz Teta. Sabiendo que su muerte está en camino, Sadow dispara una superarma a bordo de su esfera de meditación, causando que varias estrellas alrededor de su flota y la de la República comiencen a explotar. Usando la inminente devastación como cubierta, Sadow se retira hacia el Imperio Sith, solo para ser confrontado con el aparentemente muerto Ludo Kressh, que había usado una nave señuelo para fingir su propia muerte. Sadow, sin embargo, consigue finalmente matar a su viejo rival al estrellar una de sus naves restantes contra el casco de la nave insignia de Kressh, destruyéndola instantáneamente.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire Sabiendo que las flotas de Teta y de la República van a ser capaces de seguirlo de vuelta al Imperio Sith, Sadow se reúne con los massassi aún leales a él y vuela hacia una deshabitada luna selvática Yavin 4. Creyendo que un día él puede crear un nuevo imperio para los Sith, Sadow comienza construcciones en Yavin 5, preparándose para el regreso de los Sith al poder. Media Recepción de los cómics Efecto en la continuidad La controversia del nombre Sunrider Notas y referencias Véase también Categoría:Tales of the Jedi